Various play devices have been made for throwing. Balls are one class of such devices and are well-known. Another of the devices thrown for play is the dart. The dart has a body to which tail surfaces are attached to prevent tumbling and give it some longitudinal stability. Darts are thrown on a ballistic trajectory because they have little lift. Darts must be fairly heavy to travel well since they are principally ballistic devices. These conditions make the dart dangerous unless a great deal of caution in design is employed to reduce its impact energy.
The ordinary javelin is another device which is principally a ballistic device. The javelin used in traditional field events is a long, thin, solid shaft which represents a weapon of the past. It is thrown on a substantially ballistic trajectory because there is little surface area compared to the weight. The traditional javelin is intended to strike hard and penetrate.
Another thrown device is the aerodynamic disc or FRISBEE. The FRISBEE relies on spinning on its central axis for stability and gets lift from its shape. Since it gets aerodynamic lift in its travel, it can travel on a flatter trajectory rather than a ballistic trajectory. This is desirable because, during play, it can be caught anywhere along the length of its substantially level path. There is need for another plaything which is safe to handle and throw even where there are people and which flies on a substantially level, non-ballistic flight so that it can go a substantial distance without a great deal of throwing effort and be caught along its path. Such a device will fill a need among playthings.